


Better Than A Porn Star

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's computer crashes while he's writing an essay for class, left with no options, he reluctantly asks his roommate, Bellamy, if he can use his. Bellamy agrees and while writing his essay, Murphy finds out that Bellamy's got a folder labelled 'Things I Want Murphy To Do To Me' which is the worst attempt at a prank he's ever seen. It's got to be a joke, but when he opens it, he finds it's full of porn featuring a man who looks surprisingly like him. Either Bellamy's really bad at this 'joke' thing, or he's entirely serious, and Murphy decides to find out, because Bellamy's not the only one with fantasies.</p><p>For a prompt from a Nonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> The exact prompt was: Imagine Person A’s computer is having problems, so they ask B if they can borrow theirs, which B allows. Imagine the look on their face when A opens up an internet browser and the first thing they see is a folder in their bookmarks titled “things I want A to do to me. What happens next is up to you - with Bellamy as person B and Murphy as person A.
> 
> Murphy and Bellamy are both in college and both of age.

Murphy had two paragraphs left to go. Only two until he finished his essay and it would have been going great, if his computer would stop freezing every five seconds and making the process a thousand times more annoying than it had to be. At this point he was so frustrated by it that he couldn't even remember the subject it was for or what it was on. He couldn't remember anything other than the complete and utter panic he felt every time it froze an the absolute devastation that came when he screen went blue, crashing completely and refusing to do anything other than mock him.

There was nothing to be done, he would have to get it fixed by someone, maybe that tiny nerd kid Raven was always hanging out with, she'd mentioned he was good with computers. He would trust her friends more than he would a repair service. However, he couldn't do that until later that week when he next saw Raven, so he was out of luck unless he could find one to borrow in the next ten minutes.

He sighed and closed his laptop, giving in and deciding to swallow his pride and just ask Bellamy if he could use his. He had most of his essay saved on a flashdrive, so he shouldn't have to use it for long. He just needed to finish his work so he could turn it in come morning.

He mentally prepared a speech to convince Bellamy to lend him his computer as he left his room, heading out into their tiny living room to find him. “Bell?” He called out, waiting for an answer.

“Kitchen,” Bellamy replied, directing Murphy to the small kitchen space they had. 'Kitchen' was a stretch, since the space consisted of a counter, a fridge, two burners above an oven, a coffee maker, and a microwave all crammed into a very small area, but it was all they needed and neither of them was in any position to complain.

Murphy entered the space, his speech dying on his tongue as he took in Bellamy's appearance. He was doing that thing where he walked around with only a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips again Murphy had restrain himself from reaching out and touching Bellamy like he'd wanted to since the first time Bellamy had done it. He knew he shouldn't stare, Bellamy was his roommate and things could get awkward if he got caught, but it was hard not to, and Bellamy was too absorbed in reheating whatever leftovers he'd found in the fridge to pay Murphy much mind.

After a second of blatant self-indulgence, Murphy cleared his throat asking, “Would you mind if I borrowed your laptop? I've got to finish my essay and mine just crashed.”

Murphy expected some reluctance, or at least a threat not to break it, but all Bellamy gave him was a shrug and a “Yeah, sure,” without even looking up from what he was doing. “It's on the couch. Food?”

“No, thanks. Don't set off the fire alarm,” He warned as he picked up the computer and headed back to his room.

He settled in, thanking whatever saint was in charge of college students that flash drives existed so he didn't have to start over completely. He'd lost maybe a paragraph and he easily type that from memory, starting up where he left off and consulting the textbooks beside him as he worked.

It wasn't long, however, until he hit a roadblock that even the textbooks couldn't help him with and so, with a sigh, he resigned himself to three hours of searching through useless articles and studies to find the tiny bit of information he actually needed. He opened the web browser, and rubbed at his eyes. He'd been staring at the word document for too long and now the essay was burned into the backs of his eyes. The perks of spending thousands of dollars on a degree he'd never actually use. The only upside, he figured, was that he got to stare at Bellamy whenever he was around. He hovered his mouse over Google's icon, ready to click on it when something caught his eye.

There, at the top of the page, near the icon for Google, was a folder bearing the words 'Things I want Murphy to do to me.' Murphy almost laughed, knowing it was a joke. It had to be. No one was that obvious. Bellamy was screwing with him, he'd done it to mess with Murphy in the event that he tried to snoop or something, never mind the fact that this was the first time he'd ever used Bellamy's laptop and he rarely pried into Bellamy's life, but that was the only thing it could be. He was going to click it and it was going to be a jump scare or a rickroll or something, he knew it, but curiosity got the better of him, prompting him to click on it. At the very least, he would get a laugh out of it.

The folder contained five different links in it, all seemingly from the same site, each labeled with rather crude labels, the kind he would expect from a crappy internet porn video. Bellamy was certainly going all out for this prank and it was working, Murphy couldn't resist the temptation of opening one of them. He hesitated for a second but clicked the link, expecting Never Gonna Give You Up to start blaring from the laptop's speakers.

It didn't.

Instead, the video opened with two boys sitting on the edge of a bed, one of them looking suspiciously like Murphy, which made him wonder if Bellamy had specifically looked for someone who shared his features and that was a little creepy, but he was distracted from that thought when the long haired boy slid to his knees in front of the other, a shy smile on his face. By the time Murphy had managed to turn down the volume so the video wouldn't be heard outside his room, the boy on his knees had already taken the other into his mouth.

Well, at least he knew the video was legit, no jump scares or rickrolls to be found, but he still couldn't believe it. Bellamy wanted him to do that? To him? No, there was no way that was possible. It was a joke, a cruel one, but a joke. Bellamy was fucking with him, he had to be, there was no other explanation.

Well, there was one other explanation, but Murphy very sincerely doubted that was the case. In all his time living with Bellamy, keeping his own fantasies to himself, never once had Bellamy given him any sign that he wanted that. His gaze never lingered like Murphy's did, if anything, he made it a point to never look at Murphy for long. He hardly ever touched him, even when he had to, like the time Murphy had asked him to fix his tie because he kept getting it wrong and Bellamy had acted like the last thing he'd wanted to was be that close to Murphy. His hands had fumbled more than Murphy's had and he was obviously uncomfortable. Hell, he didn't even sit next to Murphy on the couch, he always kept at least a foot of room between them at all times.

There was no way Bellamy wanted this, there was no way he wanted Murphy. It was a joke. Somehow he'd noticed Murphy's staring or found out about his crush and now he was playing a very cruel and twisted joke on him. That's all it could be.

Murphy watched until the video ended, ignoring the tightness in his pants, telling himself that he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't actually a screamer or a joke video. It hadn't been and Murphy found himself beginning to doubt that it was a joke, after all. Maybe Bellamy was serious and this was what he actually wanted Murphy to do to him. The thought prompted Murphy to open the second link, a little turned on by the idea of Bellamy actually wanting him to do this.

The second video showed the same long haired boy but no longer on his knees, instead the video showed him riding his partner, a different one from the first one, which meant Bellamy had purposely went looking for someone who looked like him and he should not be as turned on by that as he was. Murphy watched as the scene played out, transfixed, his thoughts wandering.

How many times had Bellamy watched these? How many times had he got off on them? Imagining it was Murphy doing that to him? Murphy bit his lip, imagining Bellamy in his room, stifling his moans so Murphy wouldn't hear as he got himself off to the thought of him and, god, the thought caused Murphy to have to bite back a moan himself. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight as he watched the video, though his thoughts had strayed from it to Bellamy and what it would be like to do those things to him and-

Murphy closed out of the video, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the dull ache between his legs. He had other things to focus on. Things that were more important than Bellamy wanting to have sex with him and, oh, fuck, Bellamy wanted to have sex with him. He wanted Murphy to do to him what the long haired boy in the videos had done and Murphy was more than willing, he'd been fantasizing about doing those things since he'd moved in, but Bellamy had never mentioned it and Murphy had never expected anything like this to happen.

Still, as tempting as it was to dwell on it, he had an essay to finish, this revelation, he guessed, would have to wait until later.

Half an hour and one half-assed conclusion later, he found himself once more drawn to the videos, still not completely convinced it was real. It seemed far too much like a fantasy to be real, but the videos were there, the links as he'd left them, and it didn't take him long to check out the other three links, each one of them real and each one of them only strengthening his arousal. That settled it. He had to confront Bellamy about it because this was, well, it was hot. It was everything Murphy had been fantasizing about for the past few months, but he wasn't sure how exactly to go about it.

He bit his lip and opened the first video again, watching it over again as he decided what to do, rubbing himself through his jeans to relieve some of his discomfort. By the end of the video he had made up his mind. He was going to confront Bellamy about it, and if Bellamy said it was a joke, he would leave it at that, but he doubted that was the case.

He stood up from the bed, doing his best to adjust himself so it wasn't too obvious, and grabbed the computer, taking it with him into the living room where Bellamy sat on the couch aimlessly flicking through crap shows and late night infomercials.

Murphy took a deep breath and cleared his throat, getting Bellamy's attention. He hesitated for second, his confidence wavering slightly, before setting the computer down on the coffee table. He attempted to give Bellamy a smirk but it didn't quite work, his usual cockiness replaced with insecurity and fear that he was completely misreading the situation despite having all the evidence to the contrary. “I think this might be more interesting than a non-stick frying pan.”

“I don't know, it looks pretty tempting. And it's only thirty-nine, ninety-five.” Bellamy laughed, sitting up on the couch and inviting Murphy to sit as he muted the television.

Murphy accepted and came to sit by him, making sure there was no space between them like Bellamy usually kept. Murphy dropped the conversation as he leaned over Bellamy's lap to press play on the video, purposely letting his hand brush across Bellamy's inner thigh as he pulled back, smirking to himself when Bellamy startled slightly.

It didn't take long for the video to begin and Murphy could tell by the way Bellamy tensed beside him that he recognized it immediately. “What the hell is going on?” He demanded, not amused in the slightest. If Murphy was mocking him, he could fuck right off. There was a reason Bellamy had never brought it up. He had no desire for Murphy to turn this into a joke, too. He had hid his attraction very well, at least, he thought he had, and he would rather not be laughed at for something he couldn't help. It wasn't like he'd announced it to Murphy, he'd never expected anything from him, so Murphy could go fuck himself if he thought Bellamy was going to sit here and let him laugh at him.

Murphy shrugged, “Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean, they were on your computer. Very discreetly labeled, too, I almost missed it.”

Bellamy swallowed hard, shaking his head, “I don't know what-,” he stared, but cringed and began again, “I didn't put them-,” He kept stammering out half-formed excuses, each one worse than the last as Murphy sat there, watching him. Finally, unable to meet Murphy's gaze any longer, he turned back to the screen, the video still playing as he muttered, “You weren't supposed to find them.”

“You sure? Because I don't think you could have made them easier to find if you tacked them to my forehead,” Murphy smirked at him, amused by Bellamy's embarrassment. It the first time he'd ever seen the man embarrassed and he had to say, he really did like it. “Didn't exactly take a Hufflepuff to find them, buddy.”

“I don't- I forgot about them, okay?” Bellamy huffed, focusing his attention on the computer instead of Murphy, which didn't really work, considering he'd only picked the videos _because_ they reminded him of Murphy. He felt himself harden as he stared at the screen and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. That was all he needed. On top of Murphy finding out he got off to the thought of him, now he was getting aroused by the thought of him, _in front of him_ , and no matter what he thought about, none of his usual tricks were working with Murphy sitting that close to him, pressed up against his side with that annoying, teasing smirk on his face. There was no way out of this, he didn't have any idea of what to say to Murphy now that he'd found out and Bellamy kind of wanted to die right there.

Murphy, however, didn't have the same problem. He was entirely comfortable, well, aside from the dull ache between his legs that begged for him to do something, anything, to move this along, even if it was just to get the awkward conversation over with so he could take care of himself alone. Murphy sucked in a shallow breath, and, hoping he wasn't just about to ruin one of his best friendships he'd ever had, and told Bellamy, “You know, you could have just asked.”

Bellamy turned from the computer to give Murphy a confused look, not sure he had heard correctly. “What?”

“You could have asked me. To do that, I mean,” Murphy clarified, nodding at the screen. He would have been willing, hell, he would have been happy to do that, he'd only been fantasizing about it for months. All Bellamy had had to do was ask him.

Bellamy looked at him for a second, considering whether or not Murphy was actually telling the truth. He wanted him to be, wanted to tell him to get to work, then, but he couldn't. This was a joke and Bellamy wasn't about to embarrass himself further by falling for it, so instead he scowled at Murphy and spat, “And have you laugh at me? No thanks.”

“Wouldn't have laughed,” Murphy told him, honestly. He would have been too busy falling over himself to get on his knees to laugh at Bellamy.

“No? Mocked me, then? Punched me? Tell me, what would you have done?” Bellamy sneered, convinced Murphy was screwing with him. It was just like Murphy to carry a joke too damn far.

Murphy clenched his jaw, deciding that the best way to convince Bellamy he was serious was to show him, and steeled himself as he stood up off the couch and moved to stand in front of Bellamy, knowing there was no way he could hide his own arousal like that. He licked his lips and answered, “This.”

Bellamy groaned as he watched Murphy sink to his knees in front of him. He was still half convinced it was just a joke, but his dick didn't seem to care. He was already straining against his pants, both in part to the video that still played on, though it had been forgotten, and to Murphy kneeling between his legs with the same wicked grin on his face that had haunted so many of Bellamy's fantasies. Bellamy swallowed hard and clenched his fists at his sides, waiting for Murphy to do something.

Murphy chuckled softly when he noticed Bellamy's current state. He ran his hand up Bellamy's thigh and looked up at him, asking, “You do want this, right?”

“Are you-,”Bellamy started, his voice rough and quiet, the words getting caught in his throat and forcing him to start again. “Are you just fucking with me?”

“No,” Murphy answered, shaking his head.

“Then, god, _yes_ ,” Bellamy breathed out, almost incapable of believing this was actually happening. He might have been dreaming, but he wasn't about to attempt to prove or disprove that theory out of fear that he was and he would wake up and be back in his bed with his laptop open beside him and Murphy completely unaware in his own room.

Murphy smirked at his enthusiasm, loving that he could turn the usually cool and perfectly composed Bellamy Blake into such an eager wreck without actually having done anything yet. He pulled down the waistband of Bellamy's sweatpants and boxers, freeing his erection and wrapping his fingers around him, stroking him a few times.

Bellamy reflexively closed his eyes the second he felt Murphy's hand on him but he opened them almost immediately when he realized that it was _Murphy_ doing this to him and there was no need for fantasies anymore. He watched as Murphy leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock experimentally, looking up at Bellamy when he hissed, clearly amused.

Murphy gave him a second teasing lick before he ducked his head and drug his tongue up across the underside from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head when he reached it, making note of the way Bellamy jerked when his tongue found the bundle of nerves on its underside. Murphy teased him, flicking his tongue across Bellamy's erection and giving it short licks that only served to make Bellamy thrust his hips up, trying to get Murphy to get on with it to no avail. Bellamy tangled his fingers in Murphy's hair and pulled, scowling down at him and only receiving a teasing kiss to the side of his cock in return. It wasn't until Bellamy tightened his grip and sternly commanded, “Get on with it,” that Murphy finally took him into his mouth, Bellamy's command going straight to his dick.

Murphy wrapped his lips around Bellamy's cock and bobbed his head, taking him down a little farther each time, letting himself get used to the feeling as Bellamy moaned above him. He pressed his tongue flat against Bellamy's cock as he pulled back up, swirling it around the head and paying close attention to the nerves on it's underside, causing Bellamy to jerk slightly, bucking into Murphy's mouth.

Murphy moaned around him and let his hand wander to the front of his own jeans where his own erection strained against the fabric of his jeans, aching with need. Murphy palmed himself through his pants as he took Bellamy down again, relaxing his throat as best he could and swallowing around him. He'd fantasized about doing this so many times before and he wanted to make it good, wanted to be better than Bellamy's fantasies, whatever they maybe. He hummed around him when Bellamy's other hand tangled in his hair and pulled off again, taking a deep breath and smiling at Bellamy who only groaned and dropped his head to the back of the couch as Murphy went back to work, using his free hand to stroke the part of Bellamy's cock he couldn't comfortably take down, his tongue swirling around the head each time he bobbed up.

He lost himself in it, Bellamy's quiet gasps urging him on. It didn't take much longer before Bellamy was stumbling over half formed words and tugging on Murphy's hair, trying to warn him that he was close. Murphy caught on quickly and rather than pulling off, he took him down once more, sucking hard as Bellamy finished, his hips jerking. Murphy swallowed him down as best he could, palming himself harder through his jeans, cumming in them before he'd even managed to pull away from Bellamy, moaning quietly and feeling slightly ashamed by it.

Bellamy swallowed hard and looked down at Murphy, lustfully, as he untangled his fingers from Murphy's hair and placed a hand on the side of his face, his thumb tracing across Murphy's reddened lips. “Did want me to return the favor?” He offered.

Murphy felt his cheeks grow hot and he ducked his head, not sure what to tell Bellamy, but it didn't matter, because Bellamy understood immediately, groaning and reaching down to pull Murphy up and into his lap, muttering a quiet, “Fuck, that's hot,” and Murphy's embarrassment faded as Bellamy pulled him into a kiss. He could taste himself on Murphy's tongue and moaned into the kiss as Murphy licked into his mouth.

Murphy brought his arms up and wrapped them around Bellamy's neck. Bellamy's hands rested on his back, holding him close and kissing him hard, and Murphy was panting when they finally broke for air. “You know,” He began, nodding towards the laptop, “There's still four video's left and, honestly, I'm better than any porn star.”

Bellamy grinned and wasted no time in pulling him back down, tugging Murphy's shirt off of him, breaking the kiss only to toss it to the side before grinding his hips into Murphy, growling out, “Prove it.”

Murphy laughed at Bellamy's eagerness but accepted the challenge, stripping Bellamy of his own shirt before switching their positions and shoving Bellamy down onto the couch so he could straddle his hips, planning on doing exactly that. He'd finished his essay, he didn't have any classes until noon the next day, he had more than enough time to make Bellamy regret not telling him about his little crush sooner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
